memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gowron
Please somebody tell me we can find a picture of him doing that thing with his eyes! It always half freaks me out and half makes me houl with laughter. Really weird stuff. -- Redge 14:15, 25 Jul 2004 (CEST) * It seems like someone is getting these awesome frame captures from episodes, so probably. I know exactly what you're talking about. :-) 23:42, 15 July 2006 (UTC) Is there ever any mention in canon regarding whether there was a "House of Gow'ron"? It's quite clear during the various related TNG episodes that there is a "House of Duras", but I just can't remember if a "House of Gow'ron" ever existed. It would seem logical, though I'm not particularly sure, that one would be leader of a house before ascending to his position. Is it ever mentioned that he is a member of another house? Hmmmm. Just an idle curiosity. 23:42, 15 July 2006 (UTC) mogh honor stripping perhaps mention of gowron's role in discommendation of the house of mogh relating to worf's stance against the attack on the cardassian union might be mentioned? Crazy Eyes! Anyone out there with a picture of Gowron making an expression with his eyes? Long overdue! (see the discussion above) – Cleanse 05:35, 21 September 2007 (UTC) : I've just uploaded a pretty decent one from , when he says "This we do not forgive, or forget." – Bertaut talk 23:51, 19 March 2008 (UTC) It's not like I had any ulterior motives or anything... ... Shamelessly added to user page. Thanks Bertaut. ;-)– Cleanse talk 06:05, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::Are there any good screen-caps to be gotten from "Broken Link" - I remember his characteristic "beady crazy eyes" being especially prominent in that one. And of course his last line, "Resist us in any way, and there will be WARRR.." (I wish I knew how to render the Unicode for a proper IPA spelling of his pronunciation there..) Jswitte (talk) 06:24, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Check out Trekcore. They have screencaps from every Star Trek episode. -- sulfur (talk) 13:49, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Gowron's Last words. I'm sure It's You will not have this... Death... I've been watching the scene on youtube and I'm sure it's death and not day. It would be more Klingon as well. – Jono R 08:13, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Since I have the DVD I trust that more than youtube. Anyway it's more like Day since if it was death he never finishes the word. Either way someone who has access to the actual script would probably know better :) — Morder 08:53, 21 September 2008 (UTC) The more I watch the Youtube vid featured here: http: //uk.youtube.com/watch?v=rApjT3iWU_E The more I'm sure it is Death. It sounds like he did finish it. – Jono R 17:32, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::OuroborosCobra said in his edit summary that the script says "day". --TribbleFurSuit 17:39, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed, the , and when I had the DVD rented, it says "day". Morder agrees with that. I will take the script and the DVD over some youtube video every time. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:01, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::Quite frankly, watching the youtube video, it says "day". There is not "th" in his word. I don't find anything more or less Klingon about "death" or "day", after all saying something like "The day is ours" or "yours" regarding victory is still very klingon. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:04, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Opinion :Even though Gowron's actions toward the end of his life were arguably dishonorable, he died in honorable combat (Worf even performed the Klingon death ritual over the body) and so it is likely that Gowron ascended to ''Sto-vo-kor after his death.'' Unnecessary and speculative. — Morder (talk) 21:30, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Ridges Does anyone know if his ridges having a shape similar to the Empire's logo is intentional or co-incidental? :I know of no evidence of any deliberate attempt to make the ridges look like anything; frankly I don't see the resemblance you describe. 31dot (talk) 23:18, July 1, 2014 (UTC)